


Like They Do on the Discovery Channel

by Nevski



Category: General Mills Corporation "Count Chocula" Commercials, Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Alcohol, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Cereal, Knotting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mascots, Rough Moves, Scents & Smells, Smoking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: “How does being a tiger serve you, then?” Chocula said, taking a lazy sip out of his whiskey. “I heard you guys are well equipped.”
Relationships: Count Chocula (General Mills)/Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's)
Kudos: 3





	Like They Do on the Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a cereal head fanon. Now you can have it too.

These kind of nights out were not Tony the Tiger’s scene. He’s regular site was the gym, and it was visible each time he raised his glass and the undertone of his bulky muscles was apparent under his slick fur.

“How is it like to be a vampire?”

His host let out a controlled laugh.

“I guess I’ve never given it much of a thought”, Count Chocula replied. “I have been a vampire as long as I remember. And that’s a long time running even in our line of business.”

Tony the Tiger let out an uneasy laughter. Sure, Count Chocula wasn’t one the very oldest cereal mascots out there, but he was still part of the older generation as their numbers had risen hugely with every passing decade.

Tony wasn’t sure why he got so nervous with the count, though. He was much bigger than the vampire, not only when it came to comparing biceps.

“How does being a tiger serve you, then?” Chocula said, taking a lazy sip out his whiskey. “I heard you guys are well equipped.”

Tony swallowed loudly as the other’s eyes lingered on his lap.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, not only because he had sat in the cigarette smoke almost an hour already. He ran one of his claws on the rim of his glass, trying to mask his nervousness.

“You guys do have a reputation of your own”, Tony said, trying to get the subject changed, to anything else really. “I heard you can shapeshift to bats.”

Count Chocula grinned. He took out a new cigarette, offering one to Tony as well. The tiger denied as he had done a half dozen times before. Tony noticed now that the vampire seemed to shiver each time he lit his lighter. Fire seemed not to be his favorite element.

“Why’d you bring that up? Do you prefer your company so much smaller than yourself?” Count Chocula said.

Tony was glad that his blushing was hard to catch under his facial hair.

“I didn’t mean that”, he stuttered.

“Of course, I take it you like to keep it to your own species. Though I’ve heard the maiden’s can do quite a trick for you, if they smell like they’re aroused.”

Count Chocula stood up from his barstool and got behind the kitchen aisle. It wasn’t too unusual for Tony to visit his fellow cereal mascot colleagues, but he normally did not stick around this long after the business talk was over. He was starting to think he had made a terrible mistake. The papers which he had brought with him, laid signed on the counter. They had been dividing school’s where they could try to advertise, but now Tony couldn’t help but think that the next time he would rather straight up bring their beef to the school boards without contracting within the industry first.

“If you don’t mind, I could try something. For research purposes, so to say. As you might remember, I like to dabble with sciences sometimes, as I usually don’t have too much to do in the night. You all more sporty mascots usually are going to sleep as I’m just starting my day.”

Tony raised his brow. He hadn’t thought about it, but it surely must be lonely for the count to be one of only nocturnal mascots. To add on that, the monster mascots were rumored not to prefer each other’s company too much. If one had a sunlight allergy, they wouldn’t be hanging in the basketball events and all that consumed most of Tony’s day.

Still somewhat alarmed, Tony just shrugged, taking a long inhale from his cigarette.

The count took a white plastic bag out of the small fridge under the aisle. He then looked at Tony and took a deep breath, before hitting his teeth on the side of the bag. For a while, Tony just kept looking at the procedure in silence.

The vampire emptied the whole bag. It must’ve been at least 500 ml. Tony had a hunch that he just had witnessed the count enjoying his breakfast. Even though it wasn’t like him to think like that, Tony was just plain thankful that the count did enjoy his meal without cereals.

“You see, I have heard that it’s not just the wet pussy’s smell that is a trigger for tigers. There’s no hard proof, though. But the hypothesis is that you should be able to smell from one’s blood, if they should be mated with. And the vampires… Well, we should start smelling like what we’ve been feasting on.”

The realization hit Tony like a thousand wolts. He stumbled up from his seat.

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes, Mr. Tiger, that’s exactly what I mean. But it’s not necessarily the way things will go. I’ve never given it a try before.”

The count took his still burning cigarette from the ashtray. He then opened the strings of his cape and let it slide on his shoulders to the floor.

Tony swallowed uneasily. He did not have any unusual feelings yet, but he was quite ready to end his visit.

“I really should go”, he blurted. “I think I left some cereals to soften into the milk.”

“Relax, Tony-boy. I’m quite sure you’ll be fine. You have had a 70 year long career and not one public sexual scandal so I think that we’ll prove my idea wrong.”

Tony looked helplessly at the count. “You know they don’t let me go to those events without some safety measures.”

“What do you mean?” the count asked, more interested to drink the rest of his whiskey than to actually listening.

“I’ve always been doped. And then there’s usually this… belt they make me wear under my scarf, which gives me some kind of electrical shocks or something”, Tony murmured.

He was so ashamed that he had told that to the count, but he wished that the situation would unravel. He hated that they made him do those things, the industry, but he loved his job and was prepared to do anything to keep doing what he did best. Making people smile and be healthy and well-nourished.

“Oh man, that’s much worse than some corporate smugs suggesting to me that I should get rid of my real teeth and get plastic implants”, the count shivered as the horrific memory of one ancient business meeting dawned at him.

Tony looked at his own trembling palms and tried to pull him back together. It was not like him at all to tell these things to anyone. He hadn’t even told his wife, but that relationship wasn’t real. It was just decided that it would look good in the advertising sense, if he promoted good old family values. He and his wife and two good looking kids. The children were bright and awesome and Tony loved hanging out with them, but it was apparent to the whole family that it was based on a loveless marriage.

There were much worse things that could happen to one, though?

“Tony, hey, don’t sulk, please”, Count Chocula said, worriedly. “I promise, nothing bad is going to happen here.”

“You can’t promise me that”, Tony growled.

He was surprised by his own tone, he hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but he just looked at the count. The vampire was surprisingly slender under his cape. His white blouse was slightly open, presenting a glimpse of his pale chest.

“I’m not as fragile as I look”, the count said and filled both of their glasses. “Should we go to the couch or something, I think there’s a game starting.”

“I’m fine”, Tony grunted and grabbed the glass.

He almost dropped it. His paws were still trembling and he was starting to feel a bit angry.

The count looked calm still. He lit yet another cigarette. Slowly he started to open the rest of the buttons of his blouse. He removed his cufflinks and put them gracefully on the kitchen aisle.

Then he reached to take Tony’s paw which had ended on the aisle, claws wrapped around his glass. Tony almost shifted, but the count looked at him patiently and shushed. Somehow it calmed the big cat.

They stood there for a while, the count holding Tony’s paw over the aisle.

“Do you smell it yet?”

Tony focused and closed his eyes. There was something different, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He felt the air shifting and when he looked, the count was just inches from his face, looking over the aisle at his shorts.

Tony was suddenly painfully aware that he was starting to bulge. His sporty shorts were too tight, they instantly gave it away. The count licked involuntarily his pale lips and Tony froze. He almost didn’t understand that he was purring, actually quite loudly so.

“Come on, tiger, show me that dick”, the count whispered, shifting his head nearer to Tony’s ear. He was almost on his stomach on the aisle, leaning further and further in.

A slow, deep growl escaped from Tony. He grabbed the counts arm, making him whince. An excited spark lit to the count’s eyes, driving Tony growl even more. He realized he was starting to lose control of himself, but somewhere inside him brewed a thought that it was really the vampire’s own fault. It wasn’t like Tony had started this all.

“Shut the fuck up”, Tony said, pulling the man nearer to him.

They were right up to each other’s faces now. Tony opened his mouth, showing his giant sharp teeth. He felt the other’s breath mixing with his own, his own growing need to put this figure under him as he smelled the hormones telling to his brain that here was a willing female that he had to breed.

With strength that he didn’t seem to have just minutes ago, when trembling with the thought of unworthiness, he simultaneously raised from his seat and pulled the count over the aisle onto his arms.

Growling, he pushed the smaller mammal against the counter. He pushed his fuzzy head against the count’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell which was getting more and more apparent.

The count fought him, trying to release his hands. He managed to wake Tony up enough so that he gave him some space. Tony’s brows shot up, but he was able to give the vampire a moment so Count Chocula could open his fly. With a single swift move the man had dropped his pants down, presenting Tony his half-erected cock.

That was enough for Tony. The tiger smelled the threat of another man mixing with his willing maiden, even though the both scents oozed from the same mascot.

He let out a loud, uneasy roar. The count whimpered, but didn’t try to escape. He had fed on the blood of a fully aroused female which made him complying to the huge breeder.

Tony wrapped his paw around his throbbing cock and grinded himself slightly against Chocula. Their height difference was now apparent, as Tony’s groin was on the same level as the vampire’s diaphragm.

The count tried to dip his head to reach Tony’s dick with his lips, but the tiger pulled his hair with his other paw.

They didn’t even communicate with words anymore, at least Tony was almost incapable physically to do so. He kept huffing between his huge teeth and with another paw still on his cock, he jerked Chocula’s arm so violently that he was able to raise his bottom to the kitchen aisle.

Chocula seemed not to register that Tony’s force would’ve ripped a limb from a regular man. He shrieked, but it was more out of realization that he was nearing the moment when Tony would finally penetrate him.

“Let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel”, the vampire smirked, just to be punished by Tony forcing him around on the counter.

He was somewhat hurt by the fact that the tiger did not want to look at his characteristics when pounding his ass, but he soon forgot that when Tony started forcing his cock in. The pink flesh was pushed in to the vampire’s unprepared rectum, inch by inch creeping further in.

“Oh god, Tony - “

The tiger growled, warning him. The scent was still not peaked and the huge male was getting more and more frustrated as he wanted to fill the vampire instantly.

Tony had got enough of his dick inserted that he could let his loins take over. He grabbed the edge of the counter behind the count, arms forcing the vampire to stay put. Slowly Tony started to move around, feeling how the first drops of his cum poured out of him.

Tony had to raise his tempo up, even though the dry flesh around his meat stick made him feel uneasy. Once he had started, there was no stopping. He didn’t care how much of his weight was on the vampire or would he be severely hurt. Loud growls escaped from Tony, now constantly.

Suddenly his motions started to slow. Grunting, he pushed as deep as he could.

The count understood vaguely that something had started to grow in him. The feel of pure horror flashed in his eyes, but Tony wouldn’t have cared for it even if they’d seen each other's faces.

Tony didn’t shift. He tried still to push his groin nearer to the rectum, even if that was already quite impossible. His cock pulsated, still milking his juice into the vampire. It swelled, slowly, but the knot was hard as stone. Chocula felt like he would soon lose his consciousness.

Tony thought briefly had the vampire really watched his Discovery Channel or when would he realize how many rounds the tiger male could do.


End file.
